1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for modernizing escalators and more particularly to a method for modernizing escalators using a small number of modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
Escalators are widely used in many kinds of building, including commercial buildings and in transportation terminals to move people quickly and efficiently from one floor to another. Escalator systems are designed to remain in use for many years. Often the escalator is designed at the same time as the building and they are built to fit the design of the building. However, like all mechanical devices, parts of the escalator system wear out over time requiring replacement. Repairs can be conducted on individual parts as necessary. It is also desirable to replace an individual part with an upgraded part where possible to comply with current escalator codes, etc.
However, in repairing individual parts of the system, the system as a whole is not modernized and newest technical and safety advancements and efficiencies are not incorporated into the system. To completely modernize a system to state-of-the-art conditions, it is necessary to tear out the old installation and replace it with an entirely new installation, including reconfiguring the building around the escalator installation in order to replace the system, which is expensive and time consuming. The only other alternative is to replace all of the individual parts with new parts, so that at least all of the parts are new. But since the system is not designed to accommodate new advancements, merely a new version of an old escalator is obtained. Thus, the technology for such a system would still be old even though the parts are new.
In some modern installations of moving walkways, which are often used in airport terminals and other similar situations where customers must travel a long distance within the building, a modular arrangement is used for simplifying the installation of the walkway. In such an arrangement, a prebuilt module is supplied from the factory which includes the motor, controls and other mechanisms for driving the moving walkway at one end of the installation. Another module which contains a mechanism for returning the moving walkway is placed at the other end of the installation. The intervening space may then be built between the two modules and may even involve some modular construction where possible. The advantage of using such modules is that most of the mechanism can be manufactured in the factory where assembly is faster, easier and cheaper and where appropriate tools and facilities are present to make the assembly easy. In these situations, the modules typically include the truss framework as well as the mechanism itself. The modules and truss framework can be installed in the building at each end, as a unit, simplifying construction.
While such modular construction has been utilized in moving walkways, for example, in new installations, using modules to retrofit an existing escalator structure in order to bring new technology and modernization to the system is not available. It is necessary to either tear out the entire installation and start anew with an entirely new installation along with accompanying changes to the building interface or it is necessary to replace individual parts, which is time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for modernizing escalator systems.
The present invention further provides a method for retrofitting and upgrading existing escalator systems.
The present invention further provides a method for installing a new escalator system into an existing escalator framework in an efficient manner.
The present invention still further provides a method for modernizing an escalator system by installing state-of-the-art modules rather than individual parts.
The present invention still further provides a method for modernizing an escalator system simply and inexpensively utilizing an upper module, lower module and intermediate modules.
The present invention also provides a product for modernizing an escalator system.
Briefly, the present invention accomplishes this by providing a modern escalator system in a series of modules. The old escalator system is removed while leaving the truss structural framework and cross members in place. The modules are installed easily within this truss framework without changing the existing building interface and/or structure.